


shortway

by Redakai21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redakai21/pseuds/Redakai21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a word where some people are born with powers and some not.<br/>One individual person is going to try stop an alliance of evil before they complete their plan.summary sucks, but it´s better inside, i hope you find better inside .</p>
            </blockquote>





	shortway

**Author's Note:**

> hi.So i kinda of starting writing this in spanish but i though that i am going to translate it.

 

_prologue:_

_well, how do i start , my life is a bit different._

_First i want to make one thing clear , no i´m_

_not an alien. I make clear this ´cause i know_

_yo will probably asking this later._

_i have some abilities, tecnicaly most of the_

_people in the planet has them._

_I have 2 abilities, one is the power of  make_

_a kind of map in my head were i can see all the_

_places, shortways and routs. i just have to think_

_where and the image appears in my head._

_my other abilities is the power of turn things_

_intangibles without touching them._

_They both requires big concetration ._

_To this powers add  years of martial arts and_

_let´s say that is hard to catch me._

_Before i start to tell my story let´s make clear_

_another things that you should know........._

_i didn´t start as a hero exactly._

**Author's Note:**

> so tell me if you like it and if you want more.


End file.
